Assault Rifle
• (through Parade Pack) • Tier 4 of Trial 4 in the Carnival 2017 (Event) • Tier 10 of Trial 2 in the AtomCon (Event) |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 28 (42 when upgraded) |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon|currency = Cash}} As1.png|Assault Rifle In Menu. As2.png|Assault Rifle Equipped View. As3.png|Assault Rifle Equipped. File:2015-07-06_15.35.03.png|As Seen In-Game. File:Raptor_Blaze1.jpg|Raptor Blaze In A Battle. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.32.55 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 8.33.08 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). The Assault Rifle is an Automatic Weapon and the 2nd weapon available in the shop, and is the first weapon that can be bought using . It is unlocked at level 2 and costs . It deals consistent and decent Damage, thus allows you to move quite fast with the moderate Agility it boasts. It has good Range and Accuracy, along with a clip size of 28 bullets which can be upgraded to 42 bullets. Strategy The Assault Rifle is good for beginners that want to unlock a weapon, and honestly lets the player forget about the Rookie Machine Gun altogether. With the Assault Rifle being the cheapest weapon in the game with the exception of the Rookie Machine Gun which is given to you for free, this weapon is a dream weapon for a beginner. Although the Assault Rifle has a really slow fire rate, it compensates for this by dealing more Damage per second than the Rookie Machine Gun, as well as providing better Range and Accuracy when shooting at enemies. When using this weapon, take its Range and Accuracy into account to take out enemies from a good distance away. It is a reliable beginner weapon which is able to deal consistent Damage in mid-range combat, but its sluggish rate of fire can be easily avoided or even resisted if your opponent has Damage resistant armor or powerful weapons. Nonetheless, it is a classic weapon that is capable of wiping out normal bots, big or small. Analysis Advantages *Good Range. * Decent ammo capacity of 28 rounds, but it can be upgraded to 42 rounds with the + Ammo in machine guns skill. *Great Accuracy. *Very cheap (the cheapest buyable weapon in the Game, only ). *It has an incredibly fast reloading speed. (0.3 - 0.5 seconds *Since it is an assault weapon, it can be buffed by some equipments. Disadvantages *The Assault Rifle's '''rate of fire is the slowest of all the assault rifles. *Extremely low damage *Nerfed by the Cadet Vest and the Veteran Scar. The Damage-Dealing Duo Both Vicenzo Caesar and Raptor Blaze wield the '''Assault Rifle, but equip different armors to aid them in their attacks. While Vicenzo Caesar prefers to have a well-rounded suit, Raptor Blaze prefers to wear Accuracy-enhancing armor to increase his chances of hitting his target. Achievement You can attain the achievement, "Deadliest weapon in the world", by killing 100 enemies with the Assault Rifle. In doing so you are awarded with 25 achievement points. Trivia *The Assault Rifle resembles a cartoon style FAMAS rifle but without the Bullpup orientation in which the magazine, receiver and firing mechanism are located behind the trigger. The Assault Rifle has a regular configuration but with a FAMAS front potion. *It has the second fastest reload speed of all weapons if + Reload speed in rifles skill has been bought, only falling short to the Clusterstorm. *It is seen having a green clip on the icon of the reload button. Its green clip is also seen in one of the trailers. * It also resembles a M4/G36/XM8 Hybrid. Having a similar body to the G36 and having the XM8's stock, plus the M4's carrying handle. The carry handle position is however located similarly to the XM8. Videos See also *Scoped Assault Rifle *Elite Assault Rifle *Raptor Blaze *Vicenzo Caesar Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons